mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Sherard
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Sun Sherard (シェラルドサソ, Sherarudo San) is a secondary main character and comic relief character in both Mamotte! Lollipop and Madotte! Mamotte! Lollipop. Character San is an enthusiastic girl, with a large appetite. She often makes Forte bake or buy her food. One of her favorite hobbies is making Forte cross-dress. She does this by either tricking him, or by forcing him. In the manga, whenever she speaks there is always a musical note at the end of her sentences, suggesting that she speaks with a lilt of sorts. History Ever since she was a child, Sun Sherard has had extraordinary powers. When her mother, Saria fell ill, Sun was blamed, and people began to say she was cursed. They believed that if San was kept away from her mother, that Saria would become well again, and so Sun wasn’t allowed to see Saria. However, Saria still passed, and Sun was left with her only friend, Forte. On the 17th of July, Sun always goes to visit her mother’s grave in the magical world, as it is the anniversary of her mother's death. Plot Forte and Sun are both examinees in the Magic Exam. When they learn that Nina has accidentally swallowed the Crystal Pearl, they kidnap her, planning to keep her for the remainder of the exams. While Sun was enjoying time with Nina, both of them eating cake together, Forte was complaining about having to watch over her for so long. When Sun heard this, she suggested they kill Nina and then extract the Pearl. Sun and Forte constantly go after Nina in attempts to get the pearl, but they always fail. Although Sun intends on killing Nina, she seems rather friendly towards Nina, and thinks of the exam as a game. Sun also seems to be rather good friends with Zero. She was rather pleased when they were paired together for the Kimodameshi, and the two seem to have a rather friendly relationship throughout the series. At the end of the exam, she and Forte end up failing (except in the anime, where they defeat the Black Pearl with the others and pass). The two have seemed to have taken a liking to the human world, and so they stay there. It is stated by Michiyo Kikuta that Forte and Sun do not have romantic feelings for each other, but there are some implications that they do. An example of this is when Sun and Zero catch a nearly naked Forte leaning towards Nina. Although it is a complete misunderstanding, Sun and Zero do not know this. Sun is fuming and demands Forte to make a lot of food for her. Forte is actually frightened by Sun when she does this. Later, when Nina gets kidnapped by Kingdom, Forte and Sun go to help rescue her. After Zero dies, Forte plans on helping Ichî defeat Joker. Sun gets worried and cries, she reminds Forte he promised not to leave her, and begs him to stay. At the end of the manga, Sun tells Forte she loves him, and he returns her feelings. He then tells her that they will stay together forever, and Sun kisses him on the cheek. In the sequel, ''Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop ''we learn that two years after Zero and Ichî passed the exam, that Sun and Forte passed as well. They are now contestants in the Advanced Magical Exams. When they realize that Nina has once again swallowed the item needed to pass the exams, they plan to capture her, though this time they don’t intend on killing her. Instead, they explain that they will keep her in a giant bird cage until the end of the exam. Sun, Forte, and the other contestants join Nina’s school to keep an eye on her and collect shards of the Crystal Drop when they get the chance. They play a rather minor role in the rest of the series. Near the end of the series, Al tricks them and the other contestants into coming to the magical world. When they figure out the exams have been canceled, they plan on going to find Zero and Ichî and helping them retrieve the Stardust Stone, so that the exams may continue. In the end, they once again fail the exams. We don’t ever find out if Sun and Forte ever pass the exams, but we can assume that they do. In the epilogue of the first series, Forte is set up in an arranged marriage with Rokka by his grandfather. When Sun hears this, she breaks in to the marriage meeting. She says to Forte, “I’ve found you For-chan. You said you’d stay with me forever. If you marry someone else, then I’ll never, never, never forgive you!” She then ruins the marriage meeting by sending Step Cats everywhere. Forte calls her an idiot, and tells her that Grandfather will not forgive them, though he is smiling and seems somewhat amused when he says this. So Sun and Forte end up together, though it is unknown if they get married, since it is never stated. Category:Witches Category:Examinees Category:Females